


Kinktober, Day Three

by Bookcaseninja



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (male receiving), Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, F/M, Handcuffs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sensory Deprivation, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, a little dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja





	Kinktober, Day Three

You walked slowly around the bed, one hand lightly trailing along the comforter, a wicked, wicked smile playing at your lips. Your fingers walked along the mattress, sliding over the dips and bumps in the rumpled sheets as you enjoyed the sight in front in of you.

H.R lay in the middle of the bed, stark naked aside from the black blindfold across his eyes. His wrists and ankles were handcuffed to the headboard and backboard, allowing you a gloriously unobstructed view of his body. The keys to the handcuffs were in your other hand and you jiggled them slightly, making them jingle. H.R turned his head from side to side, trying to pinpoint where the sound came from. Your smile grew.

As you walked along the bottom edge of the bed, your hands reached his legs. You ran your fingers over the bottom of his calves, enjoying the shiver that ran down his body in reaction a little too much.

"Y/N," He said, lifting his head, even though he couldn't see where you were. But you didn't say anything, didn't make another sound until you were on the other side of the bed.

You set the keys down on the nightstand and untied the sash holding your robe closed. Underneath it, you were wearing a blue lace bra and panty set that would have had H.R's eyes popping out of his head, had he been able to see it. Keeping hold of the sash, you climbed onto the bed and crawled over to your bound and blindfolded boyfriend. H.R jumped a little when you leaned over him and kissed his cheek.

"You look rather handsome tonight," You whispered sensually.

"So do you," H.R. said back. "I think."

That pulled a laugh out of you and you kissed him again, this time on the lips. The kiss startled him and he puckered his lips in a delayed reaction. You nipped at his bottom lip, silently asking for permission. He made a small noise and opened his mouth, allowing you to slide your tongue in.

As the kiss grew deeper, you lifted your hand that was still holding your robe's sash and placed it on his chest. At first, he didn't notice, too distracted with the kiss. Then you moved hand, sliding the smooth sash along his chest, trailing it across his nipple. Then he noticed it.

"Y/N," He whined, breaking away from the kiss.

You grinned again and kissed his other cheek before moving, sitting up and swinging your leg over his so you were straddling his thighs. His cock, already erect and leaking pre cum, rubbed against the thin lace of your panties at you bent down, causing your breath to catch. You lowered your face to his skin, tentatively tracing the path you traced with the sash. It was trail with seemingly no reason at all, but you knew exactly what you were doing and so did H.R. He moaned, quietly at first, but growing louder quickly. The handcuffs clacked against the headboard as he tried to move his hands, as you hit all his sensitive spots.

You abandoned the sash completely when you reached your destination. Dropping it on the bed, you grasped his cock instead, making him whimper loudly.

"Y/N," He said yet again. "Please."

"Blindfolds heighten your senses," You told him, matter of factly. "Maybe that's why you're whimpering louder than usual." Then, without warning, you put your mouth on his cock.

H.R gave a shout of pleasure as you licked him from his balls to the tip of his cock and then engulfed him. He tried lifting his hips, to thrust into your mouth, but your weight on his legs kept him from moving too much.

You brought him to right to edge with your hands and your mouth. You couldn't wait any longer. He lifted his hips again and a little whine left him when you pulled away, but you didn't leave hanging for long.

Your legs were shaking as you lifted yourself up enough to pull your panties off. They landed next to the sash as you lowered yourself over him, teasingly rubbing your wet pussy against his cock. A shudder ran down your spine at the sensation and you leaned down over him, placing your hands on either side of his head.

"You feel that, baby?" You whispered, a moan escaping your lips when his tip rubbed just against your slit in just the right way. "You feel how wet you made me?"

"Yessss," He hissed, his breath whistling between his lips. That was the tipping point. Without further thought, you lifted yourself up and slid down on him.

Neither of you lasted very long after that.


End file.
